The Valentines
by VaMpiiRe.DiiAriiEs
Summary: Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and her younger sister Kat Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires? Full Summary Inside! Damon/OC
1. Salvatore Returns!

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Salvatore Returns!_

'Kat! Allie! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!' Justin screamed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. He spiked his short black hair up, fixed his red and blue striped shirt and pushed off any dust on his blue jeans.

'I'm already downstairs you blue-eyed fool.' Kat said as she came out of the kitchen. Kat was wearing a purple top with her black leather jacket, black jeans and some nice black heeled boots. She had long black-brown hair which curled at the end and hazel eyes to match. Kat also wore black mascara, light red lipstick, a thin layer of eyeliner, a little blusher and a light shade of purple eye shadow.

'Allie! I'm going to leave if you don't hurry it up!' Justin shouted again.

'I'm here.' Said a girl with blonde curly hair (shoulder-length) and emerald green eyes. She wore a red top with a short jean skirt along with red lipstick, red eye shadow and black mascara.

'Did you get my bag?' Kat asked.

'Yeah. Take it.' Allie said as she handed Kat a black side bag.

'Thanks. Let's go.' They all walked outside to see Tyler waiting outside his car.

'I feel utterly sorry for you Kat.' Justin smirked and walked into his own car.

'I'll meet you guys at school.' Kat sighed and walked towards Tyler.

'Hey babe. How's your morning?' Tyler asked as he kissed Kat.

'That actually depends. How was your night?' Kat said and walked into the car. Tyler entered and started the car.

'What'd you mean?' Tyler asked.

'Let me give you a hint. It's one word and involves a waitress at the Grill.'

'Why do you always have to involve Vicki? She has nothing to do with us.' Tyler said with frustration.

'She has nothing to do with us? Tyler. You're dating her whilst dating me.'

'That's not true.'

'I am very disgusting to say this but I have pictures.' As soon as Kat said that, Tyler stopped the car.

'What?' He exclaimed.

'I was sent pictures of you and Vicki together last night. I don't know by who or why or even how. I don't really care about that, I care that you lied to my face.'

'Oh come on Kat. I'm sorry. I wa-' Tyler was interrupted by Kat.

'I'm sorry, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight, I care about you, I love you, Give me another chance, please.' Kat said in a high pitched voice. 'That's what you were about to say.' She said. There was a moment of silence and then Kat grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She started walking towards the school and Tyler followed her, in his car, driving beside her.

'Come on Kat. Get in the car.' Tyler said out the window.

'What's even amazing is that you still want to date me.'

'We've been together for 3 months.'

'Awww. You kept count?' Kat stopped and acted like she cared. Tyler nodded.

'Yeah.' He smiled.

'Still don't care.' Kat said and carried on walking. 'And for your information it was 4 months. Just go to Vicki.'

'Kat.' Tyler whined.

'Bye Tyler.' Kat said and turned into school whilst Tyler had to park his car. Kat walked into Mr Tanner's class and the whole class stopped and looked at her. At that point she realised she was late.

'Ah. Miss Valentine. Nice of you to join us. What's your excuse this time?'

'I walked to school and was followed by a dog.' Kat smiled. Elena and Bonnie chuckled as they knew the 'dog' was Tyler.

'Very funny. Detention.' Tanner said harshly.

'I was only late 5 minutes.'

'You missed an important part of the lesson.'

'The register?'

'Sit down or it will be a trip to the principle's office.' He threatened.

'Hmmm. Sit down and listen to nonsense or go to principle's office and get sent home and have a party. Which one should I choose?' Kat smiled and held her two hands out like weighing scales.

'To the principle's office. Now!' He bellowed his voice.

'I thought I was meant to choose.' Kat smirked. She then turned to face Elena to quickly tell her something when she realised a new face.

'Miss Valentine. Leave my classroom.'

'I didn't know we had a newbie. Who is the newbie?' Kat asked Tanner.

'Leave!' He shouted and opened the door for her.

'Okay. Newbie. State your full name.' Kat said as she walked towards the door slowly.

'It's Stefan Salvatore.' Bonnie shouted and smiled. Kat stopped.

'Salvatore?' Kat said as if she recognised that name.

'Come one Kat.' Tanner said. Kat looked in amazement as Tanner. He had never used a student's first name before.

'I'm going just need to tell…Elena and Bonnie, Grill.' Kat shouted as she walked out the door. She decided to skip the whole principle lecture and skip straight to the being sent home part.

She walked up to the door and suddenly realised a crow standing near my letter box.

'Aren't crows meant to be near big old trees?' She asked the crow. Suddenly the front door opened and appeared an angry looking Justin leaning against the door.

'Your school called.' He said.

'Really? That happened faster than I thought.' She shrugged.

'Kat. You have to stop all this. Where do you expect to go?'

'Nowhere. I expect to live and die here in Mystic Falls.'

'How are you going to live? I'm going to leave pretty soon for university.'

'Of course. Just like everyone else in my life. Look, I just want to live my life. Whatever I choose to do and whatever ends up happening will happen. Life is full of mysteries.'

'I know you've had a hard life but you can't keep using that as an excuse.'

'It's not an excuse. It's actually what turned my life around. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab a few drinks and probably throw a scene.' Kat smiled and walked towards the Grill. Justin would've stopped her but he knew it was no use and it wouldn't have made a difference to her at all.

Elena and Bonnie arrived at the Grill along with Stefan. They joined Kat who was sitting alone at a table with 3 empty bottles of vodka.

'Wow. Kat. Are you feeling alright?' Elena asked as she sat down.

'I'm fine. Hey, did you notice everyone especially Caroline was staring at the newbie.' She said whilst smiling towards Stefan.

'Yeah. Kat, his name is Stefan.'

'Yes. Stefan Salvatore.'

'You have to excuse her, she's drunk.'

'Not entirely. Stefan, you live up in that big old mansion with Zach. Don't you?'

'Yeah. Do you know him?'

'You bet I do.' Kat smirked and sat back.

'Ignore her. Kat why don't you go and see Tyler?'

'Sure, part of my agenda was to create a scene.' She smiled and got up. She quickly scanned the room for Tyler but couldn't find him but she did see Vicki and walked towards her.

'Hello Vicki.' Kat smiled.

'Kat, look about Tyler-' Vicki was interrupted.

'Don't sweat it. You can have him. I don't think if you've noticed but he's kind of an ass.' Kat chuckled and walked towards the stage. She told the band she wanted to sing a song and they didn't mind.

'Hello everybody. My name's Kat Valentine but I'm sure you all knew that. Anyways, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote recently. Here we go.

This whole routine is getting old  
So am I, and so are you  
My reputation lets me know  
I can do whatever I want to  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Not before, Not before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more

You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake,  
just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same,  
and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical

You set yourself up to the sold  
and that's ok cause that's your role  
Manipulation takes its toll  
What will you do when nobody wants you  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Not before, Not before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more

You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake,  
just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same,  
and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical

I know, I've stood so long beside you  
And I know, I should've left you right where I had found you  
I know, I've stood so long beside you  
And I know, I should've left you right where I had found you

You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake,  
just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same,  
and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical

You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake,  
just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same,  
and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical.'

Kat smiled as she heard a bunch of cheers and 'woos.' She got off the stage and headed towards the door when Tyler stopped her.

'Hi.' Kat smiled.

'I can't believe you.' He said in disgust.

'What?'

'That song you just sang. Why would you do that?'

'You think that songs about you don't you? Well guess what, it's not! You vain creature.' Kat lied and walked outside the Grill. She walked home, changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed.

*At The Salvatore House*

'Hey uncle Stefan. How was school?' Zach asked as he saw Stefan appear in the living room.

'It was good. Do you know a girl called Kat Valentine?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'When she heard my name she stopped and wondered as if she's heard my name before or knew me and she also said she knows you.'

'Kat's parents were killed by vampires. We've both been trying to track him down but we weren't able to figure out who he was. We spent a lot of time together and well we became good friends. But you can't tell her you're a vampire. Let her know you or better yet let her find out you're a vampire. It'll be easier for her than to get dumped with information.'

'When you say friends, do you really mean friends?' Stefan smiled. Zach shook his head and went to him room.


	2. Another Salvatore Returns!

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Another __Salvatore Returns!_

Kat woke up with the sounds of Justin shouting 'Wake Up!' and opening her curtains and letting the sun in.

'Justin!' Kat moaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

'Kat. Vicki got hurt last night, she's in the hospital.' Justin said pulling the sheets off of her.

'What? How?'

'At first she said vampire but Matt said she was drunk. The doctor says it was a possible animal attack.'

'Really? Well, I need to get ready.' Kat said and went into the bathroom. She then wore her plain red top with her blue jean jacket, blue jean shorts and blue converses. She grabbed her motorbike from the garage and headed towards the Salvatore House. Once she arrived she knocked on the door. She waited and pushed the door which happened to be open. She walked right in.

'Hello? Anybody home?' She shouted. Suddenly, a black crow came flying through the door and behind her stood a guy.

'Hi.' He smiled.

'Hi. You are?'

'Damon. Damon Salvatore.' Kat took a step back.

'The names Kat. Kat Valentine.'

'What brings you here?'

'You.'

'Me?'

'Yes. Damon Salvatore. The bad boy vampire who was once played with a girl called Katherine and is still after her and her game.' Kat said as she looked around.

'You know Katherine?'

'Something like that.' She shrugged.

'How did you know I was here?'

'I heard a girl was attacked last night. By an animal. But the weird thing is, that she said vampire at the time.' Damon grabbed Kat by her neck and pushed her against the wall.

'You have no idea who you're messing with.' He said.

'I think I do.' She replied and kicked him causing him to let her go and then she pulled an injection out of her sleeve and pierced it into his neck and pushed the liquid into him. He screamed in pain and agony.

'Stay away from the people in Mystic Falls.' She said and headed to school. She had Mr Tanner again and was late again. She walked in when Tanner was telling Stefan and Elena off for staring at each other.

'Ah. Miss Valentine. Surprised to see you in my class again.' He said when he saw Kat. Kat didn't say anything.

'Wow. No comment. It must be a new day.' Tanner said with a big grin on his face.

'Don't flatter yourself Tanner. I came to learn but if you can't handle a student like me then I guess I should just leave and ask for a better teacher.' Kat said and walked slowly towards the door.

'That won't be necessary. Sit down and be quiet.' Tanner said.

'Will do.' Kat smirked and sat next to Stefan. Tanner carried on with his lecture about the town's history.

After class Kat went to the grill to grab herself a drink.

*Meanwhile*

Stefan and Elena were walking down the hallway.

'Your friend, Kat is a lot different than how she is with Tanner.'

'Yeah. She really hates him but surprisingly enough she only comes to his class. She's really sweet and nice once you get to know her.'

'Has she always lived in Mystic Falls?'

'No. She moved in about a year ago. Lives with her brother and sister. Her parents died of an animal attack in New York.'

'How does she know Zach?'

'I don't really know. She keeps her life private and secretive. I'm actually pretty close with her sister, Allie.'

*At the Grill*

Kat stayed at the grill the entire night. It was just about empty because everyone was out at the comet place. Kat then noticed Damon at the bar and Vicki close by. She quickly went over.

'I know you.' Vicki said.

'Well that's unfortunate.' Damon replied.

'Hey Vicki. Why don't you go and freshen up? I'll take it from here.' Kat said and pushed Vicki towards the bathroom. She then took a seat beside Damon.

'How's the pain?' Kat asked.

'You shouldn't have done that.'

'And you shouldn't have held me against the wall but look what happened.'

'I will get you back.'

'I'm sure you will but I have to warn you. I know a whole lot about vampires especially ones like you.' Kat said and walked out the Grill and headed home.

*Next Day*

Kat headed downstairs to find Justin sitting at a table having, what looked like, a panic attack.

'Justin. What's wrong?'

'Allie never came home last night. I've called everyone I could but someone said they saw her leaving the Grill with a guy. I'm not sure whether I should be relieved or worried.'

'Neither. Her cheer leading practice starts soon and she **will** be there. I'll go and call you when I see her.'

'Alright. I better head off. Got an interview.'

'With?'

'The university.'

'Be safe. Love you.' Kat said and went outside. She was wearing her plain black dress with black jeans, black boots and her black leather jacket. She put her helmet on and drove to the school on her motorbike.

Once she arrived she saw Allie getting out of a car that Damon was driving. Kat gave a quick text to Justin to reassure him that Allie was safe and okay. She took her helmet off and headed towards Allie.

'Allie! Where the hell were you last night?'

'I spent the night with Damon.'

'Did you ever hear about a phone? Justin was worried sick.'

'It's a small town. Wouldn't be that hard to find me.' She shrugged.

'Why have you got that scarf on? It's hot.' Kat said.

'I don't know but I have to keep it on.'

'I'll deal with you later.' Kat said and drove to Damon's. She knocked on the door and started screaming.

'Damon! You open the door right now! You bloody-' She stopped when the door opened to reveal Zach.

'Kat? W-w-what are you doing here?'

'Have you seen Damon?'

'No. Why? What's wrong?'

'Sorry but that's between me and him.'

'Why don't you come in for a drink?'

'Sure. Thanks.' Kat said and went in. She sat down in the couch whilst Zach poured her some wine.

'How have things been?'

'Good I guess. What's with the return of the Salvatores?'

'Stefan came back because of Elena and Damon came to mess with Stefan.'

'You do realise I can't allow them to tell anything to Elena.'

'Yeah. Stefan isn't willing to go that far.'

'I hope you're right about that.' After an hour or so with small talk Kat finally decided to head home. She went home and found on the door two notes that read,

_Kat, I am going to hang out with Damon tonight. Hope you don't mind. Allie x_

_Kat, I'm spending the night at my mate's. Justin x_

'Great. Justin gets to spend the night out whilst I hunt down Damon and beat the crap out of him.' Kat muttered to herself and got on her motorbike.

* * *

**Thanks for all those who reviewed, added my story on their alert thingy, and added this as their favourite story. I'm still new to this whole thing. It has been a few days since the first chapter and I will try to add more chapters quickly. I also forget to add something on the last chapter. The song that I used on the first chapter is called 'Pen and Paper - By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! :D**

**YaSmiiN x**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Friday Night Bites_

Kat decided to go to the grill to find out where Allie might be.

'Hey, Matt. Have you seen Allie?' Kat asked when she found Matt.

'I think she's having dinner at Elena's.'

'Thanks.'

'Hey, Kat. Is Elena and Stefan...?'

'I'm actually not sure but I think you should move on. You and Elena broke up ages ago and since you guys haven't gotten back together it kinda hints that you two are not meant to be.' Kat quickly said and headed to Elena's. She knocked on the door and Stefan opened it.

'Hi. You're Kat, right?'

'Correct. Can I come in?'

'Uh. Sure. Elena's in the kitchen.' Stefan said as they both walked into the living room to see Damon sitting down.

'That's perfectly fine. I'm here to talk to him.' Kat said as she sat opposite Damon.

'Him?' Stefan said with worry.

'Yeah. I thought I told you to stay away from the people here.'

'I don't remember that.'

'Really? Well, I can help you remember. I came to your house, you pinned me against the wall and I kicked your ass. I'm not sure about you but I would never forget someone who was able to kick my ass especially if I was a vampire.' Kat whispered the last part. Damon, with vampire speed, pushed Kat onto the wall and stared down into her eyes.

'I told you, you would pay.' He said.

'Damon, let her go.' Stefan said.

'I'm not afraid of you.' Kat stated.

'You should be.' Damon replied.

'Really?' Kat said in fake shock.

'Really.' Damon growled.

'Damon!' Stefan exclaimed. Damon backed off and sat back down.

'Are you alright?' Stefan asked Kat.

'I'll be fine. Just get a LEASH on your brother.' Kat said and sat beside Damon knowing it was a bad move.

'We haven't met officially. I'm Kat. Allie's older sister and Elena's friend.' Kat smiled at Stefan.

'Stefan.' He smiled back. 'I'm sorry for any harm Damon has caused your sister.'

'Oh. You don't need to worry about that. I've got that covered.' Kat smirked.

'If you don't mind me asking, how do you know of us?' Stefan asked referring to 'vampires.'

'My parents were murdered by vampires.'

'Why?' Damon asked.

'That is none of your business.' Kat said and tapped his nose.

'You are so weird.' He said.

'Thank you.'

'That wasn't a compliment.'

'Thank you.'

'Hey guys. We're done clearing up.' Elena said as she came in, following her were Bonnie and Allie.

'Kat? What're you doing here?' Allie said in shock.

'Justin's gone out and I was bored.' Kat sighed.

'Oh. Well move up. Lemme sit there.' Allie said. Kat moved to the other side, beside Bonnie.

'We all okay with watched a movie?' Elena asked.

'Why don't we play a game instead.' Damon suggested.

'Okay. What do you have in mind?'

'Twister.' He smirked.

'I'll go check if we have it.'

'I'll be the spinner person.' Bonnie said quickly.

'I'll help you look for it.' Allie said.

'Me too.' Bonnie said and they all went upstairs. Leaving Kat, Damon and Stefan alone. Again.

'You just want any opportunity to touch Elena, don't you?' Kat said. 'Didn't get enough of Katherine I see.' She smirked.

'You might want to shut your mouth there.' Damon said.

'YOU MIGHT WANT TO keep your hands off my sister.' Kat fought back.

'We found it!' They all shouted as they entered.

In the end Kat ended up winning after making Elena and Allie fall in the first few goes and Stefan and Damon fall a little after that.

'You guys are the worst players ever.' Kat chuckled.

'That's because you cheated.' Allie exclaimed.

'Get over it.' Kat smiled.

'Kat, could I-uh-speak to you for a moment.' Stefan asked.

'Sure.' Kat said and they both went outside.

'Look, I know your trying to protect your sister but I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Stefan said.

'Stefan, I'll be fine. Trust me. Now, you need to get back in there before Elena starts thinking things.' Kat said and walked in. Stefan followed.

'Elena. Thanks for everything even though I practically invited myself. I'm gonna head home.' Kat smiled and went outside. Kat took the long route home and walked slowly. She ended up going past the school parking lot where she came across Damon, Stefan and Tanner. She watched as Damon murdered Tanner just to prove something to Stefan. As Damon left Kat walked up to Stefan and whispered something into his ear.


	4. Family Ties & You're Undead to Me

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Family Ties & You're undead to me_

Kat woke up the next morning to find Damon sitting beside her. She sat up and slapped him.

'What the hell was that for?' He exclaimed.

'What the hell are you doing in my house?' Kat asked.

'Allie invited me in.' He smirked.

'I am going to kill her.'

'Not if I beat you to it.'

'Ha ha. Very funny.'

'You have a nice room.' Damon said as he looked at the different paintings on the wall.

'Thanks.' Kat said as she got up.

'Cute PJs.' He smirked as he saw Kat in shorts and a tank top.

'Shut up.' She said and threw a pillow at him. 'Why are you here?'

'Your sister is...what's the nicest way to say this-'

'Nicest way? When do you want to be nice?'

'I have my moments.'

'Really? You didn't feel like that last night when you killed my history teacher.'

'You know about that?'

'Know about it? I was there. It was part of my long way home.'

'Well, like I said. I have my moments.' He shrugged.

'Move your moments away from my room because Allie might come in.'

'About her. How come you never give her vervain?'

'Because of many reasons that you don't need to know about.' Kat replied as she put on a grey jumper.

'Why don't we have a little fun?' Damon asked as he stood inches away from her.

'Sorry but I'm not looking for a cocky vampire who is willing to sleep with anyone until he find his so called 'true lover'.' Kat smiled and walked out the door. She went downstairs and found Justin and Allie eating breakfast.

'Whoa. Justin. Someone drank a little too much.' Kat chuckled.

'Stop shouting.' Justin moaned as he leaned his head against the kitchen table.

'I'm going to Elena's to get ready for the party at Tyler's.' Allie said.

'Okay.' Kat replied.

'Please don't invite yourself there.' Allie said rudely and walked out.

'What's with her?' Justin asked.

'She's just pissed I crashed her little dinner with Damon and Elena and the others.'

'Damon?'

'Allie's new boyfriend.'

'Really?'

'It won't last.'

'Why?'

'He's leaving town for a little while.'

'How would you know?'

'I'm friends with his brother.'

'Kat. Here.' Justin said and handed Kat an envelope.

'What's this?'

'A letter. I got it a few months ago but I didn't have the heart to give it to you. I'm giving it to you know because I believe that you can handle anything now.'

'Thanks.' Kat said, grabbed her bag and walked out with the envelope in her hand.

'What's that?' Damon asked as he came behind her. She put the envelope into her bag.

'None of your business.'

'Aren't you going to tell me anything?'

'That depends, are you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'How do you plan on getting little miss Katherine out of the tomb?'

'How'd you know about that?'

'If I know about that, I know about everything else.' Kat said quietly and got onto her motorbike.

'Where are you heading?'

'Bye Damon.' She ignored his question and headed to Bonnie's place. She got dressed at Bonnie's. Kat wore a nice silk purple dress and black heels. She let her fall with curls at the bottom. Put her make-up on and drove with Bonnie's car to Tyler's. As she got out of the car, Tyler appeared.

'Thank God you're here.' He sighed with relief.

'Your dad?'

'Can't wait to still see that I'm dating you.'

'Wait. You're still pretending to date him.' Bonnie said with amazement.

'His dad's a pain.' Kat said and walked up to the entrance.

'Hi.' Kat smiled.

'Katerina. How nice to see you?' Tyler's dad said with a big smile.

'Thank you Mr Lockwood. Mrs Lockwood.' Kat smiled and walked in.

'Your names Katerina?' Damon appeared and asked.

'Full name, Katerina Valentine but I prefer Kat.' Kat said. Tyler ran off after seeing Vicki. 'Where's Allie?'

'Bathroom.'

'Okay. Have fun.' Kat said and grabbed a bottle of beer and headed to the garden where she stayed there the whole night. After a few hours Damon appeared with Allie.

'Having fun?' Kat asked.

'I'm hungry.' Damon said and bit into Allie's neck. He then backed away and slowly stared fading away. Stefan appeared.

'I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers.' Stefan smiled. Kat picked Damon up and took him back to the mansion.

'In there. There's vervain.' Zach pointed to the cellar.

'Do you guys mind if I stay here and watch him?' Kat asked.

'It's way too dangerous.' Stefan said and Zach agreed.

'I can handle myself. You both know that.'

'Fine but I stay with you.' Zach said.

'Fine.' Kat said like a little child.

'I'm going to make sure Allie's okay.' Stefan said.

'Stefan. Compel her to forget.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

The next day Damon woke up. Zach went out to grab a few groceries and Kat was left alone. She appeared at the door of the cellar. Damon stared at her.

'Hi Damon. How're you feeling?' She asked.

'Where am I?'

'Salvatore house. The cellar. There's vervain.' She said pointed at the vervain. Damon vampire sped to the door but couldn't grab Kat.

'Don't waste your energy. It'll only be worse for you.'

'So, what? You're just going to let me rot here.'

'Oh no. I never resort to murder. I'm just going to let you suffer for a few hours and let you go...never.' Kat smiled. Zach returned and made Kat come out of the basement.

'I told you to never go in the without me.'

'He woke up, I just spoke to him and look. No scratches or bite marks.'

'Not funny.'

'Fine. I'm sorry.'

'I think you should go. There's a car wash thing at the school. Go join that.'

'I'm going home and taking a nap. You're a meany.' Kat stuck out her tongue and left.

* * *

**Two chapters up! Woooo! I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to get through as much as possible. Might take me a while. I have a lot planned...it's exciting!**

**Review for any improvements, ideas or general comments!**

**Thanks!**

**YaSmiiN x**


	5. Haunted

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Haunted_

After Kat woke up from her nap she decided to re-visit the boarding house and see how things were. When she arrived she knocked on the door but no-one answered. The door was unlocked so she invited herself in. As she walked towards the cellar she saw a body lying on the ground. She ran to it to see it was Zach's body. Kat immediately got up and went straight to the living room where Vicki was lying down on a sofa and Damon was drinking.

'I can't believe you killed him.' Kat said.

'He had to die. He trapped me in there.'

'No. I trapped you in there. It was MY idea.'

'Well then. I guess he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'You have no idea what you just got yourself into.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Then have a seat and tell me all about it. I'm stuck here until Stefan brings me my ring.'

'Urgh. That leaves me in the role to baby sit.'

'I don't need a baby sitter.'

'You're absolutely right. You just need someone to watch you to make sure you don't do anything naughty.' Kat smiled.

'How'd you know Zach?'

'Friend.'

'Friend?'

'Yeah.'

'You and Zach friends? You seem a whole lot exciting than Zach. He was all 'goody goody.''

'You don't know the first thing about me.' Kat said and took the drink out of Damon's hand. 'But I know a lot about you.' She smirked and gulped the whole thing down in one go.

'And what would that be?'

'Let's play some music.' Kat smiled and turned the stereo on. She put it to the maximum volume level. Frisky - By Tinnie Tempah started playing. They started dancing, going crazy and becoming drunk. It all came to an end when Kat became tired and just sat on the sofa.

'I never knew you had it in you.' Damon smirked and sat beside her.

'Like I said, you don't know the first thing about me.' Kat smiled and suddenly she remembered the envelope Justin handed her. She got it out of her bag and stared at it.'

'What is it?' Damon asked.

'Let's see.' Kat said and opened it. Inside she found a locket and a note. On front of the locker was a picture of a purple crescent moon and blue stars around it. The note read:

_Katerina,_

_I have been watching you these past few months and have seen your transformation. This locket will help and guide you through your transformation. Remember, use it only for good._

_I love you x_

'Transformation? What the hell?' Kat said.

'Maybe you're becoming a vampire.' Damon shrugged.

'That's not how you become a vampire, idiot. You know how it is.'

'How the hell am I meant to know?' Damon asked, obviously still drunk. He then noticed a little mark of Kat's neck and moved her hair. He then saw the same exact picture of the purple crescent moon and blue stars tattooed onto Kat's neck.

'You have a tattoo?'

'I've had it ever since I was a little girl.' Kat replied.

'It's the same as the one on the locket.'

'Thanks for stating the obvious Damon.'

'Do me a favour and out the necklace on me.' Kat said and handed him the locket. Damon put the locket on her and when she turned around she was inches away from him.

'It's glowing.' Damon said. They both looked down at the locket to see it glowing. Kat touched it and then the glowing disappeared.

'That's freaky.' She said.

'You're telling me.'

'Hey, the sun's gone. Time to show Stefan what I'm made of.' Damon smirked and headed out. Kat stopped him by holding his hand.

'He's your brother. Don't hurt him.' Kat said softly. They both looked at eachother for a few seconds and then Damon vampire sped his way out.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Kat sat at the living room of the Salvatore House and read 'Twilight' for the first time ever. Then entered Damon, Stefan and Elena.

'Where's Vicki?' Stefan asked.

'Dead and I must say Twilight is the worst book I've ever read. Which idiot glitters because of the sun?' Kat chuckled but stopped when she saw Elena.

'Kat?'

'Elena. What are you doing here?' Kat asked. No-one spoke. 'She knows, doesn't she?' Kat said referring to vampires.

'Yeah.' Elena answered.

'I thought she wasn't going to be dragged into this.'

'It wasn't my faulty. She wasn't meant to be. It just happened.' Stefan said.

'Where did you put Vicki?' Damon asked.

'I burnt her along with Zach.'

'You what?' Elena exclaimed.

'She was dead. If you buried her, she was bound to be found. Now, it looks like she ran away or something.'

'Or was kidnapped or murdered. You just put out possibilities for these people.' Damon said.

'Not if you compel them. It's all pieces of a jigsaw. All you do is put them together.'

'Why did you do this?'

'She was dead, so was Zach. Both happened because of Damon. No-one cleaned the mess up so I did.'

'You need to compel Jeremy. If he finds out then there's no way of knowing what he'll do.' Elena said.

'Are you sure? That's not exactly the best way to keep things running. What if he finds out what you did?'

'I'll make sure he doesn't.'

'Where's Allie?' Kat asked.

'She's with Bonnie. She hates me.' Damon smiled.

'Good. She knows who to stay away from.' Kat said. 'Elena, I'm sorry but what's done is done.'

'It's okay. It wasn't your fault.' She replied.

'Damon, c'mon.' Kat said.

'What?'

'You're taking me home. I'm way too tired to drive. It's a long way as well.'

'Take yourself.'

'Just get your ass into your car.' Kat said and went outside. Damon took Kat home.


	6. 162 Candles&The Turning Point&Bloodlines

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_162 Candles & History Repeating & Bloodlines_

'Kat! Wake up!' Allie shouted. Kat fell out of bed.

'What?' She moaned.

'I'm throwing a part at the grill. Get ready. You're going to be there.'

'What? Why?' Kat said as she got up.

'I don't know. Just come.' Allie said and walked out.

'Damon.' Kat thought to herself. Kat freshened up and wore a black top with her black leather jacket and her black jeans with her black boots. It was one of her favourite outfits. She went to the grill and it was party mad. A lot of people showed up but then again it was an 'Allie party.' She was pretty popular.

'Wow. You look great.' Kat turned around to see Tyler smiling.

'Get lost Tyler.' Kat said.

'Why?'

'Bye Tyler.' Kat said and headed to the bar.

'Didn't think you'd show.' Damon said as he sat beside Kat.

'Who's the chick with Stefan?'

'That is Lexi. Stefan's best friend.'

'Lexi? I've heard that name before.'

'Really?'

'Don't start with me.'

'Well okay. I need to go.'

'Wait. Why did you tell Allie to throw this party?'

'It's part of my plan.'

'What plan?'

'My diabolical plan.' Damon smirked and disappeared. Kat stayed at the bar until she saw a bunch of police officers enter. Kat immediately tried to get her way out but couldn't because of the damn police officers so she climbed out the window. She stood beside one of the cop cars and saw Lexi being dragged out of the Grill. Lexi soon woke up and pushed the officers off of her. She was about to kill the sheriff but Damon came in the way and staked her. Kat was shocked. He did all that just to be in the good books of the the damn Sheriff. Kat also noticed Stefan and Elena around the corner of the building.

Kat was walking home when she felt something following her. She turned around to see nothing. She carried on walking and this time a black crow went flying past her.

'Damon. Give it up.'

'You weren't scared.' Damon said as he appeared.

'You killed Stefan's best friend.'

'So. He'll get over it.'

'Stop hurting him. He's your brother.'

'And?'

'You'd go against your own flesh and blood just to show some stupid idiot in uniform that you're a good guy?'

'Pretty much.'

'You're unbelievable.'

'Why do you even care?'

'Because I know you both. I can't stand around and do nothing when knowing that my friends are out on a kill mission.'

'Friends? Since when am I your friend?'

'Well we've been hanging out and seeing each other quite frequently. If there's any name to put to that it's the word friend.' Kat said and started walking. She walked home and found Justin watching T.V.

'Justin.'

'Yeah.'

'Who gave you that envelope?'

'Your biological mum.'

'She's alive?'

'Yeah. I didn't want to give you that letter because you were doing so well with the whole moving thing and starting a new life but then you started bunking and I thought I might as well give it you now before anything went bad.'

'On the note it says transformation. What does it mean by transformation?'

'I wasn't sure. I always thought it mean becoming a woman but I honestly have no idea.'

'Do you know where she is?'

'I have an address.'

'Can I have it?'

'Kat you-'

'Can I please have it?'

'Fine.' Justin sighed and wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

_Amanda Valentine_

_52 Old Street_

_Georgia_

'Thanks.' Kat said and got changed into her PJs and went to sleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Kat woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up.

_Hello._

**Hey, Kat. Are you awake?**

_Yeah Elena. What's up?_

**It's Bonnie. Could you come to my house?**

_Sure. What time is it?_

**5.**

_Am?_

**Pm.**

_Alright. Thanks. I'll be there in 10._

Kat hung up the phone and got dressed. She couldn't believe she slept through half the day. She went to Elena's. Allie, Bonnie, Elena and Kat tried to put this whole witch thing to the test and they turned all the lights off. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried but nothing happened so she went to the bathroom to wash her face. All of a sudden the door shut and Bonnie started screaming.

'Bonnie! Bonnie!' They all screamed as they tried to open the door. Suddenly, Bonnie stopped screaming and the door opened. Bonnie didn't speak but instead she headed out the door. Elena and Allie stood there in shock whilst Kat ran after her. Kat followed her all the way to the woods.

'Emily?'

'Not now Katerina. I have to end this.' Emily spoke through Bonnie.

'Emily!' Shouted a voice. They both turned around to see Damon. 'You can't do this.' He cried.

'I have to protect my family.'

'We made a deal!' He shouted.

'I'm sorry.' Emily said and pushed him against a branch.

'Kat.' Damon cried. Kat helped him off and went after Bonnie/Emily.

'Emily. Don't do it!' Damon shouted. Emily created a fire and threw the necklace into it. Stefan and Elena arrived.

'No!' Damon screamed. As the fire went out, Emily left Bonnie's body. Damon immediately took a bite and Stefan pulled him off. Kat went to Damon. He was about to fight Stefan off but she stopped him.

'Damon. Don't. You'll find another way.' Kat reassured him. She didn't know why she helped him but she did.

'And how's that?' He said with rage.

'I'll help you. I promise. Like I told you before, I know a lot of things.' She said. Damon vampire sped out of there. Kat went to make sure Bonnie was okay. After that Kat headed towards her house but stopped when she saw a figure standing in front.

'Katerina.' Said the voice of the figure. As Kat went closer she saw who it was and went on her motorbike and ran. She drove as fast as she could. She had to run away from him. All of a sudden, he was in front of her and she tried to brake but failed. She ended up falling off her bike. As the figure came closer to her, she screamed. Damon appeared and scared the figure away. He picked Kat up and brushed the hair off of her face.

'Kat. Wake up. Stay with me.'

'He killed her.' She said and faded away. Damon picked her up and put her into his car and started driving.

After a few hours Kat woke up and found herself in a car next to Damon.

'No bones are broken. I checked.' Damon said.

'Where am I?' She spoke.

'We are going on a little field trip.'

'What? Damon, stop the car.'

'Why?'

'Just stop the car.'

'You were much more fun when you were asleep.' Damon said. As Kat went out of the car she tried to get up but failed and ended up falling in Damon's arms. Damon helped her up.

'Thanks. Urgh. God. That hurt so bad.' Kat said as she stretched.

'Who were you running away from?' Damon asked.

'Some guy?'

'Well I'm sure it wasn't just any guy considering you flew off your bike.'

'It's just...I can't. Not now. Where are we going anyway?'

'Georgia.'

'Georgia? Why?'

'I need to see a friend.'

'And would that friend have something to do Katherine and her escape?'

'How do you know that?'

'I told you I'd help you.'

'Okay. You can start now. What do you know about the ways of getting Katherine out?'

'Since we're on our way there we might as well go and confirm my thoughts.' Kat smiled and went into the car. Damon went in and drove to Georgia. When they arrived, they entered a bar where Damon kissed the bartender as soon as he went in.

'That's gross.' Kat said and took a seat.

'And who's this fine young lady?' The bartender chuckled.

'Kat.'

'Kat, hmmmm. Nice. What can I get you guys?'

'Shots and keep them coming.' Kat said. They drank shots for a little while and then Damon went to the bathroom.

'Hey, Bree.'

'Yes honey.'

'Do you know who lives at 52 Old Street?' Kat asked. Bree became stiff and silent. 'Bree.'

'Why do you want to know?'

'It's important. Who lives there?'

'What'd I miss?' Damon smiled as he came back.

'Nothing.' Kat smiled back. 'I'm gonna go call Justin and let him know I'm okay.' Kat said and went outside. Damon sat at the bar for a while.

'Where's the girl?' Bree asked. Damon got up and went outside. He found Kat's phone on the floor and went to the back of the bar. Damon was attacked with a pole and thrown against a garage door.

'Damon!' Kat shouted as she appeared from the other side. She stood in front of the guy who hit Damon.

'Move! He needs to die!'

'Lee! Don't!'

'How do you know my name?'

'I don't know but what I do know is that Lexi loved you and wouldn't want you reaching his level. You don't want to be like him. Trust me.' Lee huffed and then threw the pole on the ground and ran off. Kat went over to Damon to help him up.

'How the hell did you know his name?'

'I have no idea.' Kat said. Kat went to the car whilst Damon quickly paid Bree a little last visit. Damon then got into the car.

'Emily's spellbook.' Kat said.

'What?'

'Emily's spellbook will help you lift the spell for the tomb.'

'How do you know all this information?'

'That guy, that I saw and ran away from.'

'Yeah.'

'He tried to kill me once before but failed. He killed my parents instead. I have no idea why he's back.' Kat said. There was silence for the next few minutes of the ride.

'I saved your life.' Kat smirked.

'I know.'

'And don't you forget it.'

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really encouraged me to write these two chapters! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**YaSmiiN x**


	7. Unpleasantville & Children of the Damned

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_Unpleasantville & Children of the damned_

Kat went to Elena's house the next day for a little meeting with both Stefan and Damon.

'He's been invited in?' Kat exclaimed.

'Yeah. Poised as the pizza delivery guy.' Elena replied. 'What now?'

'Move.' Damon suggested.

'Thanks for the help.' Kat said sarcastically.

'Where were you yesterday?' Elena asked.

'Here and there.' Kat replied.

'I took her for a joy ride.' Damon smirked.

'What?'

'I had an accident and Damon saved me as well as kidnapping me. I'm fine.'

'Why did you take her for a ride?' Stefan asked.

'Can we focus on the part where a vampire is after Elena, please?' Kat said with frustration.

'What do we do?' Elena asked.

'The school dance. He is bound to show up there. We wait, he appears, we attack and we all live happily ever after.'

'We can't attack at the school dance. There'll be a lot of people there.' Stefan said.

'Oh Stefan. Simple minded Stefan. A lot of people will be at the dance which is held at the center of the school. Rooms such as the classrooms will be empty. We'll lure him in one of those rooms and then we attack. Simples.' Kat smiled at sat on the Kitchen counter.

'I agree with little miss simples.' Damon smiled.

'I don't know.' Elena said with an unsure tone.

'Elena. He's been invited in. He'll be able to hurt you and trust me, none of us want that.' Kat said.

'How can you be so calm about this? You've lived here for a year and none of this has happened before.' Elena said.

'That is because we didn't have dumb and dumber here.' Kat smiled.

'You're so kind.' Damon said sarcastically.

'Don't mention it.'

'I won't.'

'But you just did.'

'I know.'

'Idiot.'

'Stupid.'

'Dumbass.'

'Could you guys stop fighting?' Stefan asked.

'Kat, shouldn't you be at the dance and start preparing?' Elena asked.

'Oh. Shit. Right. Thanks for reminding me.' Kat said and jumped off the counter.

'Preparing for what?' Damon asked.

'I'm the band.'

'You sing?'

'Yeah.' Kat smirked and went to the school. Kat got dressed in the girl's changing room at the school. She wore her black t-shirt that read 'Thirsty for blood' and some blue jeans along with her black boots. Something she never seems to forget to wear. It wasn't long before the school started getting packed with teenagers.

Kat walked onto stage and turned off the CD that was currently filling in for her.

'Okay everybody. Grab a partner and let's slow things down a bit.' Kat smiled and sat down with her guitar.

'This time, this place

Misused, Mistakes,

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

You know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long...' Kat stopped when she saw Elena go one way and dumb and dumber go another. She quickly put a CD back on and headed Elena's way. It lead her towards the cafeteria where the guy was throwing Elena against walls.

'Leave her alone!' Kat shouted. The guy dropped Elena and pushed Kat against the wall.

'Kat. How nice to see you again?' He smiled.

'You have a thing for girls and walls, don't you James?'

'You remember me? But it's been one whole year since I drained your parents dry.'

'You're gonna regret ever saying those words to me.' Kat said and kicked him in the balls. He dropped Kat, giving her an opportunity to get the gun out of her boot and shoot James three times on the leg.

'When did you get a gun?' Elena exclaimed.

'Not now. This just became personal.' Kat said and kicked James on the stomach.

'Wooden bullets. Not bad.' He chuckled.

'Why are you after Elena?' Kat asked. James suddenly pounced Kat causing her to throw her let go of her fun and fall on the floor. James picked her up and was about to bite her when Damon came to the rescue. He pulled James off of her and Stefan appeared with a stake. They pushed the stake in but not far enough to kill him.

'Wow. You have guards as well. I'm impressed.' James smirked.

'Why are you after Elena?' Stefan asked.

'She looks like Katherine and I thought I could use the fun.' He shrugged.

'You knew Katherine?' Damon asked.

'You two didn't think you were the only ones.' James scoffed.

'How many of you are there?' Stefan asked.

'Now you're just going to have to kill me.'

'You and I both know you don't want to die so it must be someone very dear to you. Perhaps a brother? A cousin? or better yet a sister?' Kat smiled and walked closer to him.

'I have no family. You should know that.'

'Right. Right.'

'What do you know about Katherine and the tomb?' Damon asked.

'Nothing.' He replied. Damon pushed the stake in a little more.

'Let's try this again. What do you know about Katherine and the tomb?'

'Gilbert's journal. You need that.' He said through pain.

'What about it?' Kat asked.

'That's all I'm saying. You should just kill me now.'

'Don't mind if I do.' Kat said and pushed the stake all the way through. Elena threw out a little whimper.

'He had to die.' Stefan said.

'He'd been invited in.' Damon finished. Elena hugged Stefan.

'Kat, are you okay?' Elena asked as she let go of Stefan.

'I'll live.' Kat shrugged.

'You sing great by the way.' Stefan added.

'Thanks.' Kat chuckled. There was a sudden sound of things falling. Damon went to check on it whilst Kat, Stefan and Elena went back to the dance.

* THE NEXT DAY *

Kat woke up the next day to find Damon in her room. Again.

'Good, you're awake.' He said.

'Damon, it's 10 in the morning. What could you possibly want now?' Kat said as she looked at the clock.

'Usually people are up a whole lot earlier than this, you know.'

'Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed by I am not usual people.' Kat said as she sat up.

'We need to find the Gilbert's journal.'

'We?'

'You said you'd help.'

'Since when do you need a puny human's help?'

'Since she has proved herself to be not so puny.'

'Shut up.'

'Get up.'

'You're so annoying!' Kat exclaimed.

'Would it help if I said please?' Damon asked.

'Maybe.'

'And that please didn't count, did it?'

'Nope.'

'Fine. Please get up.'

'Wow. You really do have your moments.' Kat smirked and went to get freshened up. She decided to just wear a normal red top, blue jeans and her boots.

'I didn't know you wrote this many songs.' Damon said as he looked through Kat's books of nothing but songs.

'I have spare time.' Kat shrugged.

'Where do you get your ideas from?'

'Life. Whatever happens, goes down into that.' She said as she took the books off Damon and placed them into her drawer.

'Ready?'

'Let's go.' Kat and Damon went to the Salvatore Boarding house where they met up with Stefan and Elena.

'You wan't to help me?' Damon said in shock.

'Yeah.'

'What makes you think I'd trust you?'

'You can trust me.' Elena spoke.

'This my friends, just got interesting.' Kat smiled as she sat down with a glass of drink.

'Why would you even want to help me?'

'Because you're my brother.'

'Na. Not buying it.'

'Because I want you gone. Since you arrived, you've caused me nothing but pain and misery. Once Katherine is out of the tomb I want you both out of Mystic Falls.'

'I'm trusting you.' Damon said to Elena after thinking a little. 'I'll see you later.' Damon said to Kat and disappeared.

'Do you think he bought it?' Elena asked Stefan.

'Wait a minute. You guys are playing him?' Kat stood up.

'Yeah. We can't let Katherine out. She'll cause even more trouble.'

'So what do you exactly expect when Damon finds out he can't find a way to get Katherine out?'

'He'll get Katherine out but just in a way where the other vampires stay in place.'

'So you'll use Bonnie?'

'How did you know about Bonnie?'

'Elena, I've known a lot since the day I moved in.'

'Why are you helping Damon so much?'

'I promised him I would. I'm a woman of my word.' Kat said and walked out. She headed to the Grill. She stayed there most of the evening until she got a text from Damon telling her to meet him at his father's grave. When Kat arrived she saw Elena and Stefan digging.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Kat said as she walked towards them.

'Kat. What are you doing here?' Stefan asked.

'The question is what are you doing with Emily's spellbook?' Damon asked as he appeared.

'We can't let you do it.'

'I trusted you.'

'Damon, I-' Elena started.

'Cut the crap. Give me the book.' Damon interrupted and took the book from them. Damon and Kat went home and started talking.

'How do we do this then?' Damon asked as he flipped through the pages.

'Get Bonnie.'

'Well obviously but you'll have to do that. She's not a big fan of me.'

'So I've noticed.'

'Kat, Damon.' Stefan said as he appeared.

'What's wrong?' Kat asked.

'Elena's been kidnapped.'


	8. Fool Me Once

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_Fool me once_

'Elena's been kidnapped.' Stefan said.

'What?'

'I took her home, went down and went I returned she was gone.'

'Shit. Okay, um. Think. Who could've taken her?'

'I don't know. We got rid of the other vampire. Damon, could you help me please?'

'I'm saying this from the heart. I. Hope. Elena. Dies.' Damon said and walked off.

'I'll help. Let me just have a word with this idiot.' Kat said and ran after Damon. 'Damon! Damon!' She said as she followed him into his room.

'What!' He exclaimed.

'How could you do that?'

'What? Let the girl who lied to me die? Yes, I am such a bad guy.'

'You know what I meant. You care about her and don't deny it. She looks exactly like Katherine but has a better personality and you know it. She is the exact reason you haven't messed with Stefan as much.' Kat rambled on. Damon pushed her against the wall and punched the part of the wall near her head.

'You have no idea what you're saying.'

'I am telling the truth.' Kat said. They stared at each other for a moment and then Damon stepped off.

'Whatever.' Damon muttered. Kat decided to leave him and help Stefan.

'How do we find her?' Stefan asked.

'You go and... try her grandmother. She alway's talked about how her nan would talk to her about witch stuff.'

'Okay...wait...what are you going to do?'

'I'm going to check up on Allie and Justin then I'll meet you around.'

'Okay.' Stefan said and vampire sped his way out of there. Kat went home and found Justin and Allie safe and so made her way to the town square. It became dark and a little party started in the woods, so Kat made her way to the tomb. When she arrived she saw Anna, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and her grandmother.

'What's going on?'

'We are getting Katherine out. Now, hush.' Damon said with a hint of excitement. As soon as the door opened Damon went in and Kat ran after him. Stefan appeared and was about to go in but Bonnie's grandmother stopped him.

'No. Stefan, you can't.'

'What? What'd you mean?'

'The seal is only temporary. Once you go in, you can't come out.'

'But Damon and Kat's in there.' Elena exclaimed.

'Kat is human and will be able to.'

'No. You have to try and get Damon out as well.'

'We can't.'

'Then I'm going in.' Elena said and ran in. Stefan panicked and ran in once he heard Elena scream.

'She's not here!' Damon screamed with frustration.

'What?'

'She's not here!' He screamed again.

'We have to leave. The seal is temporary.' Elena said and ran out with Stefan.

'C'mon Damon.' Kat said as she pulled him. 'Damon! Get your ass out with me now!' They both ran outside and Damon was puffing with anger. Elena and Stefan stood a little away from Damon and Kat. Bonnie took her nan home.

'I'm sorry.' Kat said as she hugged him. She didn't care at the fact he didn't hug back. He needed a friend and she was there for him. Elena and Stefan soon went home and Kat and Damon were both in Damon's room.

'Are you okay?' She asked as he changed. He ignored her. She went up to him and moved the shirt from his hand and looked straight at him. 'You need to speak to me.'

'I'm fine.' He growled and pulled the shirt off her.

'I'm not buying it.'

'I don't care.'

'Fine. I'm getting a drink. Do you want one?'

'Get me the entire bottle.'

It wasn't long before Damon was drunk with sorority girls around and Kat sitting there making sure he doesn't kill any anyone.

* * *

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A VERY LONG TIME. BEEN A LITTLE BUSY BUT HEY AT LEAST I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! **

**I forgot one more thing again! The song in the last chapter was 'Far away - Nickelback.'**

**AND...**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP VERY SOON! :D**


	9. A Few Good Men & Let The Right One In

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_A Few Good Men & Let the Right One In_

Kat stayed awake that night with Damon and the girls. Stefan came home soon and got rid of the girls and then went to Elena's.

Sheriff Forbes then came by and told Damon if he could take part in a fund-raising activity. Damon obviously said yes and started getting ready.

'Damon.' Kat said as she walked into his room.

'Hmmm.' He smiled.

'You do realise you're acting more...cocky and arrogant. Right?'

'Ouch. That really hurt.' Damon said as he pretended it hurt and held a hand to his heart.

'I know you went through something-'

'Don't even go there.'

'Fine. I won't. Where are you going?'

'The Sheriff has asked me to take part in a fund-raising activity.'

'Wait a minute. You drink a few girl's blood and then you suddenly turn the tables and do something for the good of others.'

'Pretty much. You should come and buy a ticket. You might win me.' He smirked and left.

Kat decided to go home and stay there for the rest of the night.

* THE NEXT DAY *

Kat woke up with the sound of someone banging her door. She opened it and looked down to see a cute little boy smiling at her.

'Alex!' Kat screamed and picked him up. 'What are you doing here?'

'Daddy came.' He said.

'Uncle Tom?' Kat shouted down the stairs.

'What are you doing with my child you perverted freak?' Exclaimed a tall man with light blue eyes and a cowboy hat.

'He's the one who knocked at my door, thank you very much.' Kat snapped. They both stared at eachother and then chuckled.

'How's life going then?'

'Oh you know, the same old. What about you? What brings you down town?'

'Justin never told you?'

'Told me what?'

'It's time for him to go university!'

'Oh. Right. Yeah. He told me, just never reminded me.'

'Oooooo. I sense anger.'

'Yeah. Yeah. Anger.' Shouted Alex with excitement. Alex was a year old.

'Okay. Let's go eat breakfast.' Tom said.

Kat spent the rest of the day at home but at one point she did drop Justin off to university. Uncle Tom went home for the night and Kat went to sleep.

* THE NEXT DAY...AGAIN * :D

Kat woke up around lunchtime and got ready but before she knew it, it was pouring rain. The weird thing about Kat was that she loved the rain and so decided to head for a little stroll around Mystic Falls in the rain. She ended up walking through the forest. She stopped when she heard the sound of someone in pain. She took her gun out from her boot and walked towards the sound. She came across a bunch of men in raincoats surrounded around by what looked like Stefan. Kat immediately shot 3 of them but was stopped when one of the guys attacked her. She tried her best to fight them off but she ended up becoming knocked out.

Kat woke up to find herself tied up to a chair in, what looked like, a basement.

'Look who woke up.' Frederick said.

'Look who's breath smells.' Kat chuckled.

'You think you're so funny, don't you?'

'No, I don't think I'm funny seeing that I'm tied up with a bunch of stupid vampires who don't know HOW TO LET GO.'

'I'm not sure you'll be saying that after being locked up for a century and a half.'

'Just let us go.'

'Hah. You really think I went through all this trouble just to let you go?'

'Pretty much.'

'Not until I get my revenge.'

'LET IT GO.'

'You can watch Stefan being tortured.'

* MEANWHILE *

Damon knocked at Elena's house. She opened the door and he let himself in.

'I've been trying to reach you.'

'Yes, I got that from the 600 missed calls.' Elena said in frustration.

'Is Stefan here?'

'No. Why?'

'He went out hunting and never returned. He's also not answering his phone.'

'Let me try.' Elena panicked and got her phone out but she too was not able to reach Stefan. 'He's not answering. Where could he be?'

'I have an idea but you're not gonna like it.' Damon said.

* A FEW MINUTES LATER *

Damon walked up to a house and started knocking and shouting.

'Pearl! You open this door right now!' He shouted.

'Pearl's not here at the moment.' Frederick said as he opened the door.

'Where's my brother?' Damon asked.

'Jimmy!' Fredrick shouted and out came a man holding Stefan. Damon tried to enter but he couldn't.

'Nu. Uh. You haven't been invited in.' Fredrick said.

'Let him go.'

'Not after all the suffering you caused us.' One of the guys stabbed Stefan causing him to scream in pain.

'Oh and don't forget your little girlfriend.' Fredrick said sinisterly. Another man came out with Kat. She was bleeding with bruises and a few bite marks over her.

'Let her go.' Damon growled.

'She's feisty. Put up one hell of a fight for Stefan. Killed three of my men with her wooden bullets.'

'This isn't over.' Damon spat and went back to Elena.

'They have Kat!' Elena exclaimed.

'Yes. She's bleeding and she's been tortured along with Stefan.'

'Oh God. We have to help them.'

'I will and I know exactly who can help us.' They both went to Alaric Saltzman.

'Please, you have to help us.' Elena begged.

'They have Stefan AND Kat.'

'They have Kat?'

'Yeah. She tried to help Stefan but failed.'

'I'm sorry but it's just not my fight.'

'You don't have to do much. Just get in, get the owner of the house to come out and done.'

'Please, Mr Saltzman. It's Stefan and Kat.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You know I heard the owner of the vampires knows where Isobel is.'

'He won't help us. Let's go.' Damon said and pulled Elena.

'Wait.' Ric said. 'Fine.' He sighed. 'I'll help.'

'Okay. Great.' Damon said. They all got suited and booted except Elena. She had no choice but to be in the getaway car.

Once they arrived there Ric went in and killed one of them. He then got the owner to stand outside where Damon killed her. Ric went and Damon went down to he basement. He met Elena and killed a few more vampires. They found Stefan tied up and let him go.

'Where's Kat?' Damon asked.

'Upstairs. Damon, they-'

'It's okay. I got it from here. Elena, take him.' Damon said and headed back upstairs. He met up with Rick and they both started killing a lot of vampires. Once they managed to kill most of them in the house, Damon went upstairs again and went through all the rooms until he came across one with blood, an open window, and a blood trail. He followed the blood trail through the forest but lost it once it started to rain again. He carried on looking but couldn't find her. He lost faith and went home where he met up with Stefan and Elena.

'Where's Kat?' They both asked.

'She went through the forest but I lost the blood trail when it started raining.'

'Blood trail!'

'Didn't you look through the forest?' Stefan exclaimed.

'Of course I did but I couldn't find her.'


	10. Found Her!

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **_Found Her!_

Kat walked through the sidewalk of the motorway. She was officially lost and had no clue as to which direction she should go. As well as that, the wounds and the dripping of blood made it almost impossible for her to walk. Cars drove past but not one thought to stop and help.

'I guess it's my time to die although bleeding to death on a sidewalk would not be the ideal place to die.' Kat said to herself as she sat down and gave up. She leaned against a tree, laid her head back and closed her eyes.

'Kat? Oh my God! Kat! Hey! Wake up! C'mon. Stay with me girl. Oh God. C'mon. I'm taking you to the hospital.' Said a voice. Kat couldn't tell who it was. She slowly fell asleep…

'Allie, where is she?' Damon asked as he appeared in the hospital.

'She's in there but they're still trying to help her. They say she just might make it.'

'Where did you find her?'

'I didn't. Uncle Tom did. When he was returning to Mystic Falls he saw a girl on the sidewalk. He went over and saw she was bleeding as well as her being Kat. God. I hope she makes it.'

'She will. Trust me, she's one heck of a girl.'

Kat slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital and sighed with great relief that she wasn't dead. She looked around and saw Uncle Tom and Alex sleeping on a chair beside her and could kind of see Allie, Damon, Stefan and Elena outside.

'Uncle Tom. Alex. Guess who survived?' Kat sang on a low but sort of loud voice.

'Kat!' Alex jumped up screaming. He jumped onto the bed and hugged Kat.

'Oh. Baby. Hey. I missed you.'

'Kat. Thank God you're okay. I got really scared. What happened to you?'

'Did you call Justin?'

'No. I would've called him in the next few hours.'

'Good. Don't call him. It's his first day and I don't want him worrying and returning.'

'Fine. But you have to tell me what happened.'

'I was wondering around when I was attacked by a bear.'

'You were wondering around in the middle of nowhere? How'd you even get in the middle of nowhere? You were at least 5 miles away from home. And a bear? Really?'

'Really. Uncle Tom, please. Not now. I'll talk about it later. I promise.

'Fine. I'll go get your sister and your friends. They've been waiting outside for quite some time.'

'Okay.' Kat smiled weakly. She was still feeling the burns from her wounds.

'C'mon Alex. We're going to get something to eat.' Tom said and went out with Alex. In came Elena, Damon and Stefan.

'Kat! Oh my God. Are you okay? We were so worried! How did you escape? Damon looked all over for you.' Elena rambled on.

'Elena! Calm down. I'm fine. Much better actually. Thanks. I heard a noise downstairs and took that as my cue to leave. I'm guessing that noise was Damon. Where's Allie?'

'I told her to leave and see you later because I needed to know where you disappeared off too. I couldn't smell or hear you. The rain washed away your blood trail.' Damon said.

'I actually didn't know. I just kept on walking but I came to a stop and gave up. I got really tired and couldn't keep my eyes open so I sat back against a tree on the sidewalk and just went to sleep.'

'You got us so worried.' Stefan said.

'The good thing is that I'm here and alive.' Kat smiled.

'Yes and you are also not getting out of our sight.' Elena smiled.

'I think Uncle Tom is taking care of that. He already asked my about what happened.'

'What did you say?'

'I wondered off and met a bear.'

'That's lame.' Damon said.

'THAT was all that came to my head.'

'Damon, don't start on her. She's been hurt.'

'You heard her, she's doing fine.'

'You're an idiot.'

'You're stupid.'

'Ass.'

'Stupid.'

'I hate you.'

'I love you too.'

'Stefan! Elena! He keeps teasing me!' Kat moaned like a baby.

'You guys are so immature. We'll be outside.' Elena said and walked out with Stefan.

'So much for helping me.' Kat muttered. 'Damon.'

'Yeah.' Damon said as he sat down.

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For looking for me. That's very sweet of you.'

'Don't get used to it.'

'I don't plan on it.'

'This place is a dump.'

'It's a hospital. You can't expect it to be posh and fancy.'

'Actually I can expect anything I want.'

'Damon.'

'Hmmmm.'

'Get lost.' Kat said and threw a pillow at him.

'That wasn't the best thing to do.'

'Well neither was your stupid comment.'

'You're so annoying.'

'Funny. Justin says the same thing.'

'They're so perfect for each other.' Elena smiled as she leaned into Stefan's chest.

'Yeah but I don't think Damon's in the safe zone yet.'

'You need to have faith in him Stefan. You can't expect him to change quickly. It takes time and it also takes a Valentine.'

'It will always need a Valentine.' They both chuckled.

'Kat. We got you some sweets.' Alex came in running.

'Cool kiddo. What kind?'

'I don't know. It's from the hospital snack bar thingy.'

'Hi, I'm Tom.' Tom said to Damon.

'Damon.'

'Right. Well, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.'

'Not at all uncle Tom.'

'Good news Kat. The doctor says you can get ready and leave within the next 24 hours.'

'Really? That's great. This place is really boring and smells.'

'Yeah well you're home isn't a paradise either.'

'Hey! I work hard on keeping that place clean.'

'Work hard? You're always out with Damon over there.'

'He's a friend and I don't spend **all** my time with him.'

'Yeah well your eyes tell me a different story.'

'My eyes are tired.'

'Daddy! Can we take her home now? I wanna play with her.' Alex moaned.

'Sure. You pack her things and I'll help her out.'

'Damon can pack my things, Alex can help me out.' Kat said as well as sticking out her tongue to Damon.

'Oh and I forgot one more thing.' Tom started.

'And what's that?' Kat asked as she got up.

'I will be staying with you and Allie until I believe you guys are fit enough to live by yourselves.'

'Wait. What?' Kat exclaimed.

'You were just involved in some sort of animal attack because you were wondering around in the woods. I will not be able to sleep at night knowing my nieces love to wonder around in the woods and get attacked by animals.'

'What if I told you Damon had a spare bedroom?'

'That depends, where and who does Damon live with?'

'He lives in a big mansion right here in Mystic Falls with his brother, Stefan who is also Elena's boyfriend.'

'Then no. A girl like you with two men like him. No way.'

'Why? You afraid we gonna do stuff to her.' Damon smirked.

'The only thing I'm afraid of is-'

'Uncle Tom! Not here, not now and certainly not in front of Alex.' Kat bellowed. She then turned to Damon and started walking to him whilst pointing a finger at him.

'And you. Stop. Messing. With. My. Uncle. And. Me.'

'What are you gonna do about it?'

'Patience is a key to success.' Kat smirked.

It wasn't long before Kat was at home with Alex, Allie and Tom and Damon, Elena and Stefan headed back to the boarding house.


	11. Under Control

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_Under Control_

'Kat. How are you feeling?' Tom asked as he came into Kat's room.

'What time is it?' Kat yawned.

'9.'

'AM?'

'Yes AM.'

'I'm tired. Can't I just sleep a little more?'

'How are those wounds?'

'They're better.'

'Good because I've got a little surprise for you and Allie.'

'What kind of surprise?' Kat eyed him suspiciously.

'A surprise. Now get up and dressed, we need to leave in the next half an hour.'

'Fine.' Kat moaned and got up, brushed her teeth, hair and got dressed. It was a nice hot day so Kat decided to go with a summery look. She wore a flared blouse with a floral design, denim shorts, and brown sandals. She went downstairs to find Tom and Alex with wide grins on their faces and Allie all ready and confused like Kat.

'Where are we going?' Kat asked.

'Not far. Just wait in the car while I quickly grab something.' Tom said. Kat took Alex and Allie to the car.

'What'd you think it is?' Allie asked.

'Don't know but I know Alex knows.' Kat smirked at Alex.

'Um…I….don't know.' Alex said.

'C'mon buddy. You're my best friend. Please.' Kat pouted.

'He's buying us a tiger!' Alex blurted out.

'Great. He even lied to his own son.' Kat said as she leant back on her seat.

'What? We're not buying a tiger?' Alex said sadly.

'Sorry buddy.'

'Alright. Let's go.' Tom said as he entered the car and started driving.

'Daddy! You said we were getting a tiger.' Alex whined.

'Ha ha. I knew you'd try him.' Tom chuckled.

'Alright Uncle Tom. You win. Tell us what it is.' Kat said.

'You girls are so impatient.'

'That's because curiosity kills.' Kat said and after that it was nothing but silence.

'We're here.' Tom smiled after about 15 minutes of driving. They stopped outside a building that was decorated with the words 'Tonight's Special: The Valentines.'

'Uncle Tom, what is this?' Kat asked as they all got out.

'It's the Valentines new club.'

'Club?'

'Yep and it belongs to you.' Tom said as he took out some keys and handed it to Kat.

'Me?'

'Yep and Allie is the next in line.'

'Wow. It's such an amazing place.'

'Wait till you see the inside.' They all went inside to see a huge stage on one end, a bar, tables and seats, neon lights, curtains, lighting. It was amazing. It all looked so great.

'WOW! How did you manage to find this place?'

'I've had it built for about a year now. Made it from the first time you guys stepped foot in this town.'

'Thank you.'

'Oh and I almost forgot. You and Allie are going to open for the fall out boys.'

'What?'

'You both are going to sing before the fall out boys.'

'You got the fall out boys to come!' Kat exclaimed.

'We're doing what?' Allie said with shock.

'C'mon Allie. You're great at singing.'

'Yeah but it's the stage fright that comes in the way.'

'I'll be there, right by your side. C'mon and I know the best song to do it too.'

'What song?'

'Do you remember when we were young we would sing and write songs,' Kat said, 'well, I looked through them a few months ago and found one that was really good.'

'I don't know.'

'You know cute guys always fall for singers.'

'I'm in!' Allie said quickly and Kat chuckled.

'Good.'

'Great. Now, the only thing left it for you all to spread the word.' Tom said.

'Spread the word? Allie's department.' Kat said.

'Shut up.' Allie said.

'I still have some work to do here but this place should be ready for….say 8:00?'

'Alright. I'm going to check on Stefan.'

'Stefan? Why?'

'He's having some relationship problems with Elena.'

'Why not see Elena?'

'Because….Stefan's the problem, not Elena.'

'Okay, okay. You guys may leave.' Tom said. Kat left and headed to the Salvatore's. When Kat arrived, she knocked on the door a few times but no-one came to answer. She knew someone was home because she could hear loud music. So, Kat pushed the door open since it was never locked and went into the living room to find Stefan exercising and drinking alcohol.

'Stefan?'

'Oh. Hey, Kat. Didn't hear you.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Why?' Stefan asked. Kat turned the music off and stood in front of him while he carried on exercising.

'For starters you seem like a Damon.'

'I heard that.' Damon said as he came in.

'Stefan?' Kat said to Damon.

'He fed on Elena's blood, a human's blood, after a long time. What you're seeing is the effects.'

'Right. Well I have some good news. Uncle Tom opened up a new bar just a few minutes away from here and wants a lot of people to be there.'

'I don't think it's a good idea for me.' Stefan said.

'Oh c'mon Stefan. I'm singing there tonight with Allie. You have to come.'

'What about me?' Damon smirked.

'If you want to hear me sing then come.' Kat shrugged.

'Why are you begging him to come anyways?'

'It'll be good for him, duh.'

'Look Kat, it's nice of you to offer but I'm sorry.'

'I'm not offering, I'm ordering.'

'Anyways, I'd like to thank you for trying to save me the other night'

'It's fine.'

'I also advise you to never do that again. How are the wounds holding up?'

'They're coming round.'

'Want some blood? It'll help the pain go away.' Damon offered.

'As delicious as that sounds, no thanks.' Kat said. 'So, are you guys going to come?'

'I will.' Damon smiled.

'What about you?'

'Fine but I won't stay long.'

'Alright. I'll pick you guys up at 7:30.'

'Wait. You're picking us up?'

'Why? Is that a crime?'

'I pick up the ladies, the ladies never pick up me.' Damon said.

'Fine, don't think of me as a lady. Think of me as a…cat. Get it. Kat, cat. Anyways, I will be here at 7:30. Damon can drive after that if he really wants to.'

'Better.'

Kat arrived moments later wearing a black 'Fall out boys' top, black jeans and her famous black boots.

'Fall out boys? Seriously?' Damon said as he opened the door.

'Well I'm opening for them tonight so why not.'

'Whatever.'

'Where's Stefan?'

'Here.' Stefan said as he appeared.

'Great, let's go.'

'Uh. Keys.' Damon said.

'It's in the car. Just get in and drive.' Kat said. When they arrived there were a lot of people lining up outside just to get it. Kat took Damon and Stefan in through the back door.

'Wow. This place is amazing.' Kat said again. She still couldn't get over the fact that she owned her own club.

'You guys made it.' Tom said with a big grin on his face.

'Yeah. Where's Allie?'

'Backstage and nervous.'

'Alright. I'll go check on her and you guys just….make yourselves comfortable.' Kat said and went backstage.

'Kat, I don't think I can do this.' Allie said.

'I'll be there with you. C'mon. You've seen me sing.'

'Yes but that's you.'

'Allie. C'mon. You're like the bravest idiot I know.'

'Hey!'

'Sorry.'

'Alright. You guys are on in 2.'

'Oh my God. In 2. What does that mean?' Allie panicked.

'2 minutes. Now, let's get ready to rock it out.'

'Okay. I can do this. I can do this.'

'Allie. Just get ready to sing.'

'Okay.' They both got out on stage and looked down at the hundreds of people in the audience.

'Get ready for...THE VALENTINES!' Shouted Tom through the microphone.

'Someday I let you in

Treat you right

Drive you out of your mind

oh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I'm with you

Let me shape you

Let's get it started

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

at the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

Yes you are my baby

and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you

Isn't it so exciting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

at the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!'

They both heard screams and applause. Kat went into the audience to check on Stefan.

'You were smoking up there.' Damon smirked as he appeared.

'Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself.' Kat smiled. 'Have you seen Stefan?'

'With Elena.' Damon shrugged. The Fall Out Boys then came on stage and sang there song 'Thanks for the Memories.'

'Hey, did you hear some idiot made out with Matt Donovan's mum.' Chuckled a guy beside them. Kat immediately went out to find Matt punching Tyler. She pulled him away.

'Hey! What the hell!' Kat exclaimed as she pushed Matt back.

'It's no wonder you dumped him Kat, he's a dick!' Matt spat and walked off.

'Really Tyler? His mom.' Kat said in disgust and ran after Matt. 'Matt! Hey, Matt!'

'Yeah.' Matt stopped.

'What was that about? You never fight.'

'I know, it's just that with Vicki gone and my mom back-Tyler making out with my mom just-I couldn't take it.'

'Hey, it's alright. Everyone loses their temper one way or another.' Kat said as she hugged him.

'Thanks Kat.'

'Don't worry about it.' Kat shrugged.

'Uh. I better get going besides you have company.' Matt said pointing behind Kat. Kat turned around to see Damon coming towards them. Matt walked away.

'We need to find Stefan. Now.' Damon said.

'Okay. You check inside and I'll check the car park.'

'Okay.' Damon said and they both split up. Kat found Stefan leaning against a car door.

'Hey Stef. How you hanging in?'

'I can't do it. I just can't.' Stefan said as he vampire sped his way to her. They were standing inches apart.

'Then don't Stef.'

'But it's just not right.' Stefan said, this time placing both his hands on her shoulders.

'Hey. Stefan. No matter what you do, I'll be there right beside you and help you get through it.'

'We need to go into the forest.' Stefan said and before Kat could say another word they were both in the forest.

'Stefan. Look at me.' Kat said. 'I know and I also know that deep down is the very same Stefan who could live on eating bunnies and whatever the other animals are that you eat.'

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Stefan said and sank his teeth into her neck. Kat didn't move, struggle or make a sound. She let him feed on her. But it wasn't long until Damon appeared and pushed him off her.

'What the hell are you doing?' Damon exclaimed.

'Get the hell away from me.' Stefan shouted with rage.

'Damon, don't. He's not himself.' Kat said weakly as she tried to get up.

'Damn right, he's not himself. How could you feed on Kat? She's our friend.' Damon exclaimed.

'I don't care.' Stefan said angrily and started walking towards Damon. Bonnie and Elena appeared and Bonnie did those brain things and hurt him.

'Bonnie! Stop it! Leave him alone!' Kat shouted. Stefan ran off before Bonnie could do anymore damage.

'Are you okay?' Damon asked as he picked Kat up.

'I'll be fine but just promise me you won't hurt him.' Kat said. 'Promise me.'

'Alright. I promise.'

'Thank you. Now take me home, this thing is hurting me.'

'You need to drink some of my blood.'

'Damon, I'll be fine.'

'Kat, you've had about a thousand injuries within the past few days and now a vampire bite. I don't think you can handle it.'

'Excuse me. I'll have you know I am very strong and can handle any pain.'

'Really? Is that why you can't walk properly.'

'Shut up.' Kat growled. Damon, out of nowhere, picked her up bridal style and took her home. Kat fell asleep.

Kat woke up a few hours later to find herself in the boarding house and all her scars gone.

'Sleep well?' Damon asked as he came in.

'You fed me your blood.'

'You were dying.' He shrugged.

'I told you not to feed it to me.'

'Well I'm not sure if you've noticed by I don't exactly listen to everybody.'

'Where's Stefan?'

'Downstairs.'

'How is he?'

'Well he's beating himself up about the whole 'I drank from Kat' incident.'

'I need to see him.'

'Uh. Not yet. Elena's down with him and trying.'

'I need to speak to him.'

'You know you're going to make things awkward for them. The whole 'I bit for my girlfriend's best friend'...'

'Do you really think I'm going to bother listening to you? Of course it'll make things awkward but it'll also help lift the burden off my friend.' Kat said and walked out before Damon said another word. She went downstairs to find Stefan staring out the window whilst Elena stood behind him and tried to talk to him.

'Elena, could I have a minute with him?' Kat asked.

'Sure.' Elena said and left.

'Stefan, could you turn around and at least look at me?' Kat asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Stefan sighed and slowly turned around.

'Kat, I'm really-'

'Uh. No. Stef. Look. I know you and I also know that you were going through a tough stage and you still are. I stood by your side because I believed in you. You're my friend and whatever you did, you did because you had to.' Kat interrupted and said as she held his hands.

'Exactly. You're my friend and I drank from you.'

'Stefan. Hey. C'mon. Let's all face it. We all knew you were going to drink human blood sooner or later and to be honest the sooner the better.'

'I can't drink it. I can't.'

'You don't have to literally drink from humans. Drink from blood bags like Damon. If a guy like Damon is able to change the way he eats then so are you. Just, I dunno, drink a little amount a day. Take baby steps. It's the only way you'll be able to get over it and survive.'

'I'll think about it and thanks Kat.'

'Anytime Stef.' Kat said and hugged him.

'Stefan's finally moved on from Elena to Kat.' Damon smirked as he entered the living room.

'Shut up Damon, it's called having a friend.' Kat said as she pulled back from Stefan.

'I'm going to see Elena.' Stefan said.

'Have fun.' Kat said as Stefan left.

'So, when do I get to drink out of you? Friend.' Damon grinned.

'Never dear.' Kat smirked and grabbed herself a drink.

'That's not fair. You drank from me.'

'Technically I was asleep and before that I said no but you didn't listen. Not my fault.' Kat said and when she turned around Damon was standing in front of her.

'You were hurt.' He said quietly and softly.

'And you helped me. Thanks.' Kat replied softly. Damon leaned in but was interrupted by the sounds of loud, angry and a continuous knock on the door.

'I'll get that.' Kat cleared her throat and went. She opened the door to find Tom standing with his hands on his hips.

'I've been worried of you this entire night and when I call Elena she tells me you've been staying here. What have I told you about staying here?' Tom said with rage and concern.

'Uncle Tom, you don't understand-'

'Understand what?'

'I saved her from a bunch of biker dudes that decided to start on little Kat here. Brought her here. She stayed in the guest room.' Damon said as he appeared. Kat and Tom both stared at him.

'In that case, I'm sorry Kat and thank you Damon. I'll wait in the car.' Tom said and went.

'Again, thanks Damon.' Kat smiled and left.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but school has officially taken over my life. I have made this chapter pretty long and am working on the next chapter so...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. Birth Mothers

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **_Birthmothers_

'Kat, I'm going to need you to babysit Alex tonight.' Tom said as they arrived home.

'Why?'

'Because I'm going out.'

'Where?'

'None of your business.'

'Has Uncle Tom got a date?' Kat smirked. Tom didn't speak. 'Oh God, you do. Who is it?'

'Just babysit him will you.'

'Fine but I might visit the Miss Mystic Falls thing 'cause Allie and Elena are contestants.'

'Alright, but I don't want you hanging around that Damon fella.'

'Fella?'

'Yes, fella.'

'Okay, fella.' Kat smiled.

'I'm going to go get ready at a friends house.'

'Friend? What friend?'

'His name is Ric. He is also your new history teacher but you wouldn't know that since you hardly go school.'

'Hey. I went when Tanner was alive. He was the only one that actually got me to go to school.'

'And yet we all wonder why.' Tom said as he left.

**A few hours later**

'C'mon Alex. We are going to make fun of Allie and Elena.'

'Can we get ice cream?'

'Obviously but you can't tell your dad.'

'Why?'

'He'll eat me alive.' Kat smiled and went to town with Alex.

'Allie! Wow! You look good.' Kat said as she found Allie.

'Thanks. Have you seen Elena?'

'No, but be nice.'

'What'd you mean?'

'I know this is more like a competition between you both for you but bare in mind Elena's mom entered her. Be nice.' Kat said and walked off.

'Hey Kat.' Damon smirked as he appeared.

'Hold that thought, could I get two chocolate ice cream cones please?' Kat asked the ice cream man. He handed her two ice creams cones. Kat handed Alex one and sat on a bench with him.

'You were saying.' Kat said as she looked up at Damon.

'Where's Tom?'

'Date.'

'Date?'

'Yeah. Where's Stef?'

'Here and there.'

'How's he doing?'

'A little better.'

'Kat, how come he didn't get an ice cream?' Alex asked referring to Damon.

'Because my dear Alex, he is a loser who doesn't like ice cream.' Kat smiled and she put Alex on her lap.

'That's not true. I love ice cream.' Damon said.

'Alright. Have some of mine.' Kat said and pushed her cone onto his nose. She picked Alex up and started running.

'Run! Run!' Alex laughed and shouted as he was eating away. Kat stopped when Damon appeared in front of them.

'I think it suits you.' Kat chuckled as she looked at Damon wipe away the ice cream from his nose.

'You shouldn't have done that.'

'Kat. Didn't know you were going to be here this early.' Tom said as he appeared with a woman wearing a silk red dress, long brown hair and hazel eyes.

'Uh. Yeah. Alex was bored.'

'Well, Kat this is Amanda. Amanda, this is my niece Kat.'

'Amanda?'

'Yes. It's very nice to meet you. Your Uncle here adores you. And I'm guessing this is the famous Alex.' Amanda smiled as she picked him up. 'Awww. You are so cute.' She chuckled.

'Kat, you know the rules. No ice-cream.' Tom said quietly to Kat.

'It wasn't me. It was Damon.' Kat said pointing to him.

'And I also said no Damon.'

'Again. It was him. He came and gave ice cream. He just can't stay away from me. He's a stalker.'

'Well. We gotta move. Kat stay away from him and Alex stay away from ice cream. Love you.' Tom said as he left with Amanda.

'Hey Damon.'

'Hmmm.' He smiled.

'Do you remember that night when you were drunk or I was or we both were or something like that and I had this envelope on me.'

'That had that locket on.' Damon said pointing to Kat's neck.

'Yeah. Well after that I asked Justin who is was from and he gave me a name. Amanda Valentine.'

'Valentine?'

'Oh right. Did I mention I was adopted?'

'No, you didn't.'

'I was only two at the time but yeah. Allie doesn't know and she doesn't need to.'

'Can we go home?' Alex moaned whilst tugging on Kat's jeans.

'Uh Sure buddy.'

'C'mon I'll take you.' Damon said. Once they arrived home Alex and Kat were watching TV whilst Damon went to the bathroom to clean the ice cream off.

'I think I might head back.' Damon said as he came down the stairs.

'We shall come with you.' Kat said as she got up.

'Why did you come home in the first place?'

'Because Alex wanted to.'

'Does he want to go now?'

'Yea!' Alex screamed as he jumped from the sofa onto Damon.

'And why did you want to come home in the first place?' Damon asked Alex. Alex just shrugged.

'Alright. C'mon Alex. Let's get you off Damon before he decides to bite you.'

They arrived at the event and saw Elena almost coming down but no Stefan.

'Where's Stefan?' Damon asked as he looked around.

'Damon, no time. I'll look for him. GO escort Elena.'

'Last time that happened he bit you.'

'Shut up and go.' Kat said as she pushed Damon forward. Kat quickly saw Jenna and ran to her.

'Hey Jenna. Do me a favour and keep an eye on Alex, please.'

'Uh. Sure.' Jenna said and held Alex.

'Thanks.' Kat said and ran outside. She heard a scream and ran towards it only to find Stefan holding one of the contestants.

'Stef.' Kat said. Stefan looked at Kat but did not let go of the girl.

'Kat. You need to stay away.' Stefan said.

'Stef. Let her go. She doesn't need to see this.' Kat said as she slowly moved closer.

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. You're Stefan. The Stefan that lived on animal blood for a lot of years.'

'I just can't.'

'Of course you can.' Kat said as she placed her hand on Stefan's arm. She turned to face the girl. 'Listen, I want you to go inside and wait for me in the changing room. Don't let anyone know what happened. I'll be there soon.' Kat said as she slowly took Stefan's arm off the girl who ran like hell after that.

'You need to leave.'

'This is just a reply of what happened last night. Let's make things different tonight. How about we skip the whole biting scene and go back to the Boarding House and chill out.'

'I need to have it Kat. You don't understand. It's eating me up inside.'

'Then I'll give you some. Come back to the boarding house. I'll give you everything you need.' Kat said.

Once they both arrived at the boarding house Kat poured them both some drinks.

'Stef. I am really sorry but I need you to restore yourself to something that won't harm anyone.' Kat said as she injected him with vervain. He collapsed onto her but she held on. Kat slowly moved him into the basement and into the very cellar that Damon was once trapped in. She made sure it was locked and left at least one bag of blood in there. It wasn't long before Damon started calling her.

**Hello.**

_Did you find Stefan?_

**Yeah. But there's a girl up in the changing rooms. Find her and erase her memory. She probably didn't say or do anything so just compel her to forget.**

_Alright. Where's Stefan? Are you hurt?_

**I'm fine. I'll explain everything once you get to the boarding house.**

Kat said and hung up.

A few minutes later, Damon and Elena both arrived and Kat explained the situation to them.

'Did he hurt anyone?' Elena asked.

'No. I got there before any damage was caused.'

'Where's Alex?'

'I left him with Jenna. Speaking of Alex, I need to go get him. Have fun helping Stefan. I'll probably be back tomorrow to check up on him but other than that, Bye.'

'I'll come with you. I need to get my stuff anyways.'

'Stuff?'

'I'm going to be staying here until Stefan gets better.'

'Okay. Damon, don't be too harsh on him.' Kat said as she left with Elena.

'Hey Jenna. Sorry I left you with him. I hope he wasn't any trouble.' Kat said to Jenna as soon as they arrived.

'Oh no. He was such a cutie pie who knows a lot of things. He's asleep now on the couch.'

'Okay. I'll just take him back before Uncle Tom throws a fit.' Kat chuckled. She picked Alex up and took him home.

***The Next Day***

Kat woke up and went downstairs to find Allie and Alex watching 'Spongebob Squarepants.'

'Morning.' Kat yawned.

'Hey.'

'Did Uncle Tom come home last night?' Kat asked as she scratched her head.

'No. He's cars not out here either.' Allie said.

'He'll probably be back by lunch. Did you know Uncle Tom had a date?'

'A date? Really? Who?'

'Someone woman named Amanda.'

'Was she hot?'

'Pretty much.'

'Then why the tone?'

'What tone?'

'The _I'm worried_ tone.'

'I'm not worried.'

'Well there's something you're not saying. Spill.'

'Okay. Here it goes...could you watch Alex for me?' Kat smiled.

'Two things. One - you completely ignored my question and two - no.'

'What, why?'

'Because I am celebrating my winnings today.'

'Didn't you do that last night?'

'Not really.'

'Oh c'mon. Just for a few hours. Until Uncle Tom returns. Please?'

'Why?'

'I need to go see Stefan.'

'You're always spending your time over there. What are you, dating Stefan now?'

'No. Elena is. I'm just helping out a friend.'

'What does he need helping with? Or are you dating Damon?'

'Oh God no. You've been and you've done that. No need for me to repeat.'

'Good.'

'Just babysit for at least an hour and then I promise you can go celebrate or whatever.'

'Fine.'

***  
Kat knocked on the door at the Salvatore Boarding House and waited for about 5 minutes but no one answered the door so Kat just walked in.

'Damon? Elena?' She shouted as she entered the living room.

'Ever here of knocking?' Damon asked as he appeared.

'I did. For 5 minutes.'

'Oh. In that case, I was talking to Stefan.'

'How is he?'

'He isn't drinking or eating so I guess that's...bad.'

'Where's Elena?'

'In the bathroom.'

'How long do you plan on keeping him in there?'

'I don't know besides your the one who put him in there.'

'Oh please. Like you weren't going to do that. Anyways, did you compel that girl?'

'Yeah. She was mess though.'

'Did you bite her?'

'No. And FYI I haven't killed or drank out of a human since I killed Lexi.' Damon said. Kat raised an eyebrow. 'It was a peace offering to Stefan.'

'Right. Well, I am going to talk to him for a few minutes and then I am going to have to head back.'

'Head back? So early? How come?'

'Uncle Tom didn't come home last night, I'm guessing he had a fantastic time with Amanda and decided to spend the night with her.'

'Didn't you say that she was your birth mother?'

'Uh no. I said I was adopted and she **might** be my birth mother.'

'Right.'

'Right.' Kat said and went to Stefan. She unlocked the door and went inside and sat beside him.

'Hey Stef. How's it going?'

'You shouldn't be here.' Stefan said weakly.

'What? Am I not allowed in your new room considering I gave it to you?' Kat joked.

'Why are you here?'

'Because I consider you as my own, meaning my brother and I care about you. Why aren't you eating or drinking?'

'I'm a monster. I always will be. I might as well quit while I'm ahead.'

'Hey, you are not a monster. Yes, you kill to eat but that's what you call survival. You don't call a lion a monster just because he rips open the body of a zebra for hunger.'

'It's different. I kill humans. I suck the life out of them.'

'If you think about it, there are other worst ways for a human to die. Like, being buried alive or even burnt alive.'

'Can we talk about something else?'

'Sure. What'd you wanna talk about?'

'How about this birth mother thing?'

'You're on a suicidal mission and yet you are still a nosy parker.' Kat said and Stefan chuckled.

'Pretty much.'

'Well I was adopted when I was about two years old. Found out the night my adopted parents died. I also found out that my birth mother's name is Amanda Valentine. Uncle Tom last night had a date with a woman with the same name and who pretty much shared some of my features.'

'Do you think it's her?'

'I'm not sure to be honest. I've never actually thought about meeting her. I've known for a year but it never occurred to me to find out who she is.'

'I think you should find out. Running away from your problems really doesn't do you any good.'

'You're right and you give good advice. Ever take it yourself?' Kat asked as she got up and left. Kat started walking towards the front door when she bumped into Elena.

'Hey, Elena. How-how are you holding up?'

'I'm getting there. Did you see Stefan?'

'Yeah. Just about to leave.'

'Uh, Kat. I know you haven't known Stefan for too long but do you think he'll be okay?'

'I'm more than sure but I should advise you to stay on his tracks. His on a suicide mission. Considers himself a monster. Just help him out and let him know you're there for him.'

'Thanks.'

'Anytime.' Kat smiled and headed back to the house.

'You took your time.' Allie said as she opened the door.

'I'm sorry. It was a long ride home.' Kat said.

'Whatever. Alex is watching TV and I am leaving.'

'Okey Dokey.' Kat said and entered the house.

'Kat!' Alex screamed and hugged Kat.

'Hey Kiddo.'

'Where's Daddy?'

'Didn't he come home yet?'

'No.' Alex answered back.

'I'm sure he's just out buying you a present. Why don't you watch some more TV whilst I try to call him?'

'Okay.'

'Okay.' Kat said and started calling Tom.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

**Hi, you've reached Tom. I'm a little busy and can't get to the phone. Leave a message.**

'Why isn't he answering his phone? It's already 3 in the afternoon.' Kat said to herself.

Kat stayed home that day. She played with Alex, fed him and even put him to bed. At around 9 o'clock Allie returned home and stayed in her room. Kat was worried about Tom's whereabouts but was distracted once Damon called her.

**Hello.**

_Kat, it's Damon. Stefan's ran off and left his ring. How soon could you get here?_

**I'll leave in 2 minutes.**

Kat said and hung up the phone. She quickly ran upstairs to Allie.

'Allie, I'm going out for a bit. Look after Alex. I'll be back by midnight.' Kat said and left before Allie could say a word.

'Did you find him?' Kat said as she arrived at the Boarding House.

'Yeah. Elena's with him.'

'Oh thank God.' Kat let out a sigh of relief.

'Do you want a drink?'

'No. Actually, Damon. I need your help.'

'What's up?'

'Uncle Tom hasn't returned home since last night and I've been trying to reach him all day and it's always gone to voicemail.'

'Are you sure he isn't just hanging out with his date from last night?'

'Well no because he isn't the type that would just leave his own son and nieces in a house without a word of where he is. Think about it. He wouldn't even let me stay at yours.'

'Okay, well where do you suppose we look?'

'Bonnie.'

'Bonnie?'

'She can help track him. She just needs the right spell.'

They both went over to Bonnie's house.

'What are you guys doing here so late?' Bonnie asked.

'I need your help. Uncle Tom's missing. Could you perform a spell that could track him down?'

'I've only just begun getting the hang of it all. I'm sorry but I haven't learnt a spell that could do that.'

'Well could you look at the grimoire. Please?'

'I'm sorry Kat.'

'Bonnie, please. This is Uncle Tom. He has a little son. Remember Alex.'

'I might know something but I'll need the blood of a relative.'

'What?'

'Your blood. You're his niece.'

'Shit.'

'What?' Bonnie asked in confusion.

'She's adopted. She's not really his niece.' Damon answered.

'Is there any other way?' Kat asked.

'I'm sorry Kat.'

'Thanks anyway Bonnie.' Kat said as she walked back into the car. She kept trying to call Tom but it would always go to voicemail.

'Do you want to search the town?' Damon asked.

'And do what Damon? Find that we wasted our entire night looking and found nothing.'

'It is a small town.'

'Yet a big world.'

'Why don't you just head home, rest and we'll figure this out in the morning.'

'Alright.'

***The Next Day***

Kat was woken up by the sound of her ringing phone.

**Hello**

_Hey, Kat. It's Elena. Could you come down to school?_

**Sure. What's up?**

_I'll explain once you get here. Come to our history class._

**Alright.**

Kat said and got ready. She dropped Alex off at Jenna's and headed to school.

'What's up?' Kat asked as she entered the room to see Alaric, Stefan, Elena and Damon.

'You must be Kat. I'm Alaric.'

'Alaric? As in Tom's friend?'

'Yeah.'

'So, what's the problem?'

'Elena's birth mother is in town.' Ric said.

'What does she want?' Damon asked.

'She want's to meet Elena.'

'You know you don't have to see her if you don't want to.' Damon said instantly.

'I know but I don't want to regret it later. I need to see her.' Elena insisted.

'Wait. She also said to give Kat a message.'

'What message?'

'Amanda is Isobel's friend who also has Tom. Amanda wants to meet you.'

'Did she say anything else?'

'She said if you refuse then she will kill Tom.'

* * *

**I am once again for not updating in a very long time. I have tried my best to make this chapter great and I hope it is. **

**Review :D**


	13. The Gilbert Device

**The Valentines**

_Kat Valentine moved into Mystic Falls a year ago along with her older brother and younger sister. Kat knows about the supernatural realm but what happens when she meets two vampires in person including one particular vampire who causes trouble and distress for her and her family? Read to find out! Damon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_The Gilbert Device_

'She said what now?'

'She also gave me her number to give to you. You need to call her and arrange the time and meeting place.' Ric said as he handed her the piece of paper.

'This is unbelievable.' Kat said as she took the piece of paper from her.

'Are you going to meet her?' Damon asked Kat.

'Well I'm going to have to considering she has Uncle Tom. Look, you guys worry about Isobel and I'm going to go handle Amanda.'

'By yourself?'

'Yes. I am risking anything. You both protect Elena.' Kat said and walked out. She took out her phone and started dialling.

_Hello._

**Where do you want to meet?**

_Katerina. I see Alaric gave you my message._

**If there is a single scratch on Tom I will kill you.**

_Oh don't worry. I won't hurt your precious uncle…..yet._

**Where do you want to meet?**

_By the woods near the graveyard. Come alone._

**I will only come in Tom is returned home.**

_How do I know you'll come?_

**What, don't you think I'd want to meet my birth mother who decided to abandon me at birth and show up 19 years later?**

_Tom shall be returned home once I see you in the forest._

**I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

Kat said and hung up the phone. She headed towards the woods near the graveyard.

Once she arrived she saw Amanda leaning against a tree.

'You've grown.' Amanda said.

'Where's Tom?'

'He's at home.' Amanda said as she stood up. Kat quickly dialled home to double check and he was at home but didn't remember much.

'I keep my word, you know.'

'You know what I don't understand.'

'What?'

'A year ago you send me a necklace and a note saying I love you and you show up threatening to kill my uncle.'

'I sent you that envelope 10 years ago but I guess your adopted parents didn't want to give it.'

'What did you mean by transformation?'

'You'll find out soon enough.'

'Why did you want to see me?'

'Because Isobel is in need of an item and we both believe either you or Elena will be able to get it.'

'What is it?'

'Jonathan Gilbert's device. Damon has it.'

'What makes you think Damon will give it to me?'

'Let's just say he has a special interest in you.'

'And if I don't get it?'

'Then I will kill everyone you love one by one starting off with little Alex.'

'I cannot believe I am your daughter.' Kat said with disgust.

'Great. We understand each other. Meet me here in an hour with the Gilbert device.'

'Fine. Whatever.' Kat said and left to go to the Salvatore House.

Kat arrived at the boarding house to find Stefan, Elena and Damon.

'What happened with Isobel?' Kat asked as she entered.

'She wants the Jonathon Gilbert device. She said if I don't she'll kill everyone I love.' Elena answered.

'What about you?' Damon asked.

'Pretty much the same thing except she added she'll kill Alex first.' Kat said as she took the glass off of Damon's hand and sat down.

'Damon, will you give it?' Elena asked.

'No and that is mine.' Damon said as he took back the glass.

'Damon, I have to be back there in an hour. Is there anyway you can make a little exception and just give the stupid device.'

'No.'

'Do you even know what is does?'

'No but I'm going to find out.'

'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'I'll think of something. I mean I did almost get Katherine out the tomb.'

'Except she wasn't in there. She was somewhere else in the world screwing up families that have two brothers, much like you two nitwits here.'

'Please Damon. If you don't then she'll kill everyone I love.' Elena begged.

'Then I'll kill her.'

'You know death isn't the answer to all our problems.'

'Well it is to this. I'll be back.'

'Damon-' Kat stopped when she realised Damon was gone.

'What are we going to do?' Elena asked.

'I'm going to go meet Amanda and see if she can make some sort of deal or exception. I'll see you guys in a bit.'

'Do you have it?' Amanda asked as she appeared.

'Damon refuses to hand it over.' Kat replied.

'Fine. In that case we'll just have to go with Plan B.'

'What's Plan B?'

'Bait.' Amanda smirked and knocked Kat unconscious.

Kat woke up a few hours later to find herself tied to a chair and in a room where there was just one light focusing on her.

'She's awake.' Amanda said.

'Great. Let's have some fun.' Isobel said.

'Where am I?' Kat asked as she slowly regained consciousness.

'You are in a basement a little away from Mystic Falls. Don't worry, Damon won't be able to save you.' Isobel smiled.

'Who the hell are you?'

'I'm Isobel. Elena's birth mother.'

'Ergh. Birth mothers. They give you up, show up a few years later and decide to hurt you. How great are they?' Kat smiled sarcastically.

'You think you're very funny, aren't you?'

'Something like that.'

'I got the camera ready.' Amanda said.

'Not yet. We need some scars and blood before we take the picture.' Isobel smirked.

* * *

'Where's Kat?' Damon asked as he returned.

'She went to see Amanda after you left. She hasn't returned yet.' Stefan said.

'Why did she go back there?'

'To make a deal or something because you weren't giving the device.'

'You let her go by herself?' Damon exclaimed. Just then all of their phones beeped and they all opened it to see a picture of Kat with scars and wounds all over her. Below the picture was a little text that read, It's either the device or her life, you choose

'Damon, Bonnie knows a spell that can deactivate the device. Let Bonnie deactivate it, please. We can't let Kat die.' Elena pleaded.

'Call Bonnie.' Damon said after a moment of silence.

* * *

Elena met up with Isobel a few hours later.

'Where's the device?' Isobel asked.

'Where's Kat?'

'This isn't a negotiation Elena.'

'Where's Kat?' Elena repeated.

'You didn't really think I came alone, did you?' Isobel asked as two men appeared behind her.

'**YOU** didn't really think **I** came alone, did you?' Elena mocked as Stefan and Damon both appeared behind her.

'Just like Katherine. Both brothers wrapped around your finger.' Isobel smiled.

'Where's Kat?'

'Relax. She's here. Bring her out boys.' Isobel ordered. The two men behind her disappeared for a second and appeared the next with, what looked like, a drugged Kat. She was sort of conscious but unable to stand up properly. They handed her to Isobel.

'Device.' Isobel said as she held Kat. Elena handed her the device and Isobel pushed Kat onto Elena. Damon vampire sped to Elena and took over.

'How did you know Damon was going to give it to me if you took Kat?'

'It's simple Elena. Damon's in love with Kat.' Isobel said and disappeared along with her men. Elena looked at Damon who looked away.

'You can't.' Kat said weakly.

'Kat, it's Damon. You're safe.' Damon said as he pushed her hair back.

'Damon. Don't do it. They'll hurt you.'

'C'mon. We are taking you home.' Damon said and picked Kat up and took her back to the boarding house.

A few hours later Kat regained consciousness and sat up on the bed when she heard Damon and Stefan talking.

'What Isobel said. Is it true?' Stefan asked.

'Why do you care Stefan?'

'Because Kat's human. She has a life. I don't want you to ruin it.'

'Oh like you haven't done that.'

'What I did is a little different to this situation. Katherine hurt you, we all get that but I don't want you hurting Kat.'

'I'm not going to hurt Kat.'

'I hope not.'

'Why do you care so much about Kat? I thought you love Elena.'

'I do but Kat considers me as her brother and I consider her as my sister.'

'Yeah I heard that crap when she was talking to you.'

'Do you love her Damon?'

'I'm going to go check if she's awake.'

'Here. This might help.' Damon said as he appeared and gave her a cup of coffee.

'Thanks.' Kat said and sat up. She drank a little.

'How are you feeling?'

'I've been better.' She said as she stared at the word 'death' on her arm.

'Hurt much?'

'Not as much as it did when she wrote it. Didn't you feed me your blood?'

'Yeah but it'll take some time for that to heal. What happened?'

'I went to go and buy some more time and then Amanda said she'll have to skip to Plan B which was bait. She knocked me out and when I woke up there stood Amanda with a camera and Isobel with her fangs. The rest was all a blur.'

'Well I can tell you it won't happen again.'

'You do realise this is the second time I've been kidnapped and tortured. What are the odds of there being a third time?'

'There won't be a third time. I'll protect you.'

'Yes because you did so well the first two times.' Kat said sarcastically.

'First two were practise rounds.' Damon smirked.

'Of course. Hey, can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'What Isobel said, was it true?' Kat asked.

'Kat. Hey. How you feeling?' Elena entered before Damon could respond. Stefan followed shortly after.

'I am feeling better. Thanks.'

'I feel so bad for letting you go on your own.'

'You shouldn't. Even if you did follow me I would've pushed you away.'

'Well you're safe and here and that's all that matters.' Stefan smiled.

'Okay. I'm going to get dressed and head back to the house and check on Uncle Tom and the others.'

'I'll drop you off.' Damon said.

'Alright.'

* * *

Kat and Damon both got into the car and started driving.

'So, Damon.' Kat spoke.

'Yes Kat.' He smiled.

'You still didn't answer my question.'

'Founders Day Event today. Wanna go with me?'

'Uh I'll have to check with Uncle Tom but sure.'

'Great.' He smiled. Kat was still dying with curiosity, he kept finding a way to escape her question. Once they arrived Damon walked Kat up to her porch.

'Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later.'

'Pick you up at 8?'

'Alright.' Kat said and was about to knock on the door when Damon spoke.

'Wait. Kat.' He said. She turned around to see he was standing right in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a loooooooooong while and I send my sincerest apologies. I have been busy with a LOT of work. It's killing me! Anyway, almost finished season 1. Then it's time for Season 2!**

**REVIEW! Let me know what you thought! Have I done any good? **


End file.
